The Story of Michael and Mia
by blondee
Summary: *Complete*I know, I know, uninteresting title. LAST CHAPTER REDONE as of 4/17
1. Honeybunch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Meg Cabot, etc.  
  
Author's Note: Just so no one gets confused, I plan to make this story flip between Mia and Michael's diaries. This is only the first chapter. Please review!!!!!!!  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!! STAY OUT!!!!!!!  
  
November 8th, G&T  
  
This has to end.  
  
I cannot believe what just happened.  
  
I was sitting there innocently at lunch, everything going normally. Everybody was there-Lilly and her boyfriend, Boris Pelkowski, Shameeka and her boyfriend, my boyfriend (unfortunately), Kenny, Tina Hakim-Baba, and the bodyguards, sitting at the end of the table, discussing which was better-pressing weights or chin-ups. Anyway, I was trying to eat my lunch, which was hard with Kenny's arm around my shoulders that he insisted on putting there, like he owned me or something. Well, I wouldn't mind if Michael Moscovitz had his arm around me, or held my hand, or called me his girl, and I really wouldn't mind if he kissed me.  
  
But I digress.  
  
I was eating my lunch when Michael came and sat with us. I couldn't believe it. He always sits with the computer club, but today he sat with us. Normally, I would be ecstatic.  
  
WHY DID HE CHOSE TODAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
AS soon as Michael say down, Kenny started babbling about some computer game, even though Michael seemed completely disinterested. See, this is what bothers me about Kenny. He has no social graces. He doesn't know how to read body languages, or take a freaking hint! Anyway, I kinda squirmed out from under his arm, but luckily, he was too distracted to notice. I looked over at Lilly, who rolled her eyes. She knew that I hated being with Kenny, and she didn't understand why I didn't tell him. She talked my ear off one night about how stupid it was to try to spare everyone else's feelings while making myself miserable. Anyway, pretty soon, when Michael got tired of hearing Kenny talk (which embarrassed me anyway. It's bad when everyone thinks your boyfriend is annoying, especially when the guy you've loved since forever is one of them.) and he goes "That's great, Kenny. Hey, Mia, I was wondering if you wanted to get together after school in the library today, so I can help you study for your Algebra final tomorrow." That statement took me completely by surprise. I was still trying to think of an answer when Kenny answered for me.  
  
"No! She doesn't need to study with you!" he said suddenly. We all looked at him, shocked, for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. Kenny turned to me. "I mean, I can help you, right honey bunch?"  
  
Okay, let's just stop right here for a moment.  
  
HONEYBUNCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
He has NEVER called me that before! Why would he choose then, in front of everybody?! You should've seen their reactions!! Tina, Shameeka, and her boyfriend had their mouths dropped open, and then started trying to cover up their laughter. Boris was laughing at me-geeky, food-in-his- braces, tucking-in-his-shirt Boris Pelkowski was laughing at ME. Lilly was shaking her head in disbelief. Lars was giving me his usual stony look, but he was perched on the edge of his seat, like if I gave him the signal he'd "remove of" Kenny. Which I considered, seeing how he had called me this in front of the one and only love of my life, Michael Moscovitz.  
  
Who, by the way, had a look of pure disgust on his face. It made me realize that he really does think of me as his annoying kid sister's friend, and the thought of anyone liking me disgusts him.  
  
Anyway, right after he said that, I grabbed my bag and left the cafeteria. I heard him following me, so I weaved in and out of people, and it worked. I lost him.  
  
So now, here I am.sitting in the corner of the classroom. Boris is in the closet, Michael is working on Crackhead, his Web 'zine. everything is normal. Luckily, no one has bothered me. I think they realize how completely mortifying it was for me. Even Lilly backed off.  
  
THIS MUST END.  
  
Uh-oh. Michael's walking this way. I gotta go.  
  
TO DO:  
  
Pay more attention to Fat Louie, seeing as how I found a half-eaten sock in my room this morning.  
  
Throw away Mom's "secret stash"-underneath the floorboards in her bedroom.  
  
Stop writing about how wonderful Michael Moscovitz is while I'm at school.  
  
Stop thinking about Michael Moscovitz.  
  
BREAK UP WITH KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 8th  
  
Yes, yes, I have a diary. I am a senior guy and I have a diary. It's an online diary, yes, but still a diary. Luckily, it doesn't have my real name, so.yeah. No one will ever know that it's me. I hope.  
  
So, yeah, today.today was severely messed up. I sat down at Mia and Lilly's table because I wanted to ask if she needed me to review with her, because I know she has a test tomorrow. And I did ask her. But before she could answer, that ANNOYING guy Kenny butts in, says that he'll help her, and then called her HONEYBUNCH.  
  
Okay, what the hell?  
  
Does he actually call her that? What a dork. I mean, even my grandparents don't call each other that. I think Kenny is a 95-year-old man in disguise. I mean, he was allright.until he started dating Mia. Then he automatically became NOT ALLRIGHT!!!!!!!! You know what the worst part is? He knew that I like her. I don't know how he knew, but he knew. I guess he could tell or something. Which leaves the question.if Kenny, who can't take a hint to save his life, knew, then why can't Mia figure it out? Anyway, he knew that I like her, and he asked her out anyway. That pisses me off. That's why he so quickly rejected my offer for Mia. I guess he thought that something would happen or something. Yeah, right. It hasn't happened for the past 3 years, what makes him think it's gonna happen one night studying at the library? Not the most romantic scene ever.  
  
So anyway, after lunch, in G&T, I decided to go over to Mia and ask her what was up in person. Here's the convo:  
  
Me: Hey, Mia.  
  
She kind of hid behind her notebook.  
  
Mia: Please don't come over here to make fun of me. That's the last thing I need.  
  
Me: I didn't come over here to make fun of you. I wouldn't do that.  
  
She put her book down and looked at me suspiciously. I gulped, hoping I hadn't blown my cover.  
  
Me: I mean, you've had enough embarrassment for one day. Anyone who teases you is heartless.  
  
Mia: I just want to say for the record that he has never, ever called me that before. Ever. I do not know what possessed him to do that.  
  
That made me relieved. I didn't know how Mia could stand it if he called her that all the time.  
  
Me: Kenny can be.weird sometimes.  
  
Mia: Tell me about it.  
  
She paused.  
  
Mia: I'm breaking up with him.  
  
Me: Really?  
  
I tried not to sound to eager, but I don't think I succeeded.  
  
Mia: Yes. I've wanted to for a long time, but I haven't had the guts.  
  
Me: Just do it quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid. I think he'll understand after what happened today.  
  
Mia: *groaning* I just want to forget today.  
  
Me: Well, you never got to answer my question. Do you want to review after school today?  
  
Mia: Actually, yes. Kenny has tried to help me before, but he always ends up yelling at me for doing stuff wrong.  
  
The bell rang to end class.  
  
Me: Allright, then I'll meet you in the library after school.  
  
Mia: Okay, see you then.  
  
And that was it. So I helped her after school today. We didn't talk about Kenny, just about algebra. But she did say that I was a much better teacher than Kenny-that I was much more patient and nice.  
  
That's a compliment, right?  
  
Well, it's something. 


	2. The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot, yada yada.  
  
Mia Thermpolis- PRIVATE DIARY!!!!  
  
November 9th, G&T  
  
I did it.  
  
I can't believe I actually worked up the guts.  
  
I did it during lunch. I even told everyone that I was going to do it, so me and Kenny sat at a table by ourselves. I felt like I was going to puke, because I felt so guilty, but I finally took a deep breath, reminded myself of what happened yesterday, and then said those 4 words that everyone dreads.  
  
Me: We have to talk.  
  
Kenny: Yes, we do.  
  
That took me by surprise. I thought he would've gotten freaked out when I said that.  
  
Kenny: Me first. *sighs* You can't be friends with Michael Moscovitz anymore.  
  
Okay, this seriously pissed me off.  
  
Me: Uhh…why not?  
  
K: Because…he likes you, Mia. I know he does.  
  
Yeah, right. Sure, Kenny. Whatever you say.  
  
M: No he doesn't. We're just friends.  
  
K: Well, if you want to keep me as a boyfriend, you can't be friends with him anymore.  
  
Okay, who the hell does he think he is? He does something SO STUPID like call me…I can't even say it…the "H" word, and then he gets all indignant because he has this insane idea that Michael LIKES me? Please!  
  
M: Well, actually, Kenny. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
He turned pale.  
  
K: What? No, wait, Mia, I take it back. It's okay, you can still be friends with Michael. I was imagining the him liking you thing.  
  
I shook my head. He actually thought I'd choose him over Michael? I mean, even with Michael just as my friend, he's a lot more fun to be around than Kenny.  
  
M: No, Kenny, it's not that. We just…don't click. I'm sorry.  
  
Then, I got up from the table and went over and joined Lilly and everyone else-Michael was there again too.  
  
Lilly: So…how did it go?  
  
We all looked over at Kenny, who was staring at us. Then, suddenly, he jumped up from the table, his face twisted around and starting to cry, and ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Me: Well…it went well…he actually said that…  
  
I paused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it in front of Michael, but everyone was looking at me expectantly.  
  
L: What did he say?  
  
I gulped, and decided to say it like it was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard.  
  
M: This is just so unbelievable…he actually said that he thought that Michael liked me, and he didn't want me to be friends with him anymore  
  
I said this while I was practically laughing, making sure that no one could see that the idea of Michael liking me made me feel…incredible. Right after I said this, Michael's face flushed up, and nobody said anything, until Lilly broke the tension in her usual loud way.  
  
L: Well, that's stupid! Michael liking you. Ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  
  
After that, everyone laughed and went back to eating lunch. I looked over at where Kenny had been sitting, and then something occurred to me.  
  
What if he won't help me with bio homework anymore?  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
Today was awful, horrible, terrible, THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!  
  
First of all, Mia broke up with Kenny today, which was the one and only good thing about today. I watched from Lilly's table, and saw Kenny's face go pale, I'm assuming that was when Mia broke the news to him. So then, Mia comes back to our table, and she says that Kenny said that I liked her, and that if she had to choose between me and him.  
  
First of all, when I heard this, I felt this total elation.  
  
She picked ME.  
  
Of course, it was between me and Kenny, but still. She picked ME. That does a little something to help a guy's ego.  
  
Then I felt totally pissed off, because Kenny made Mia pick between me and him. What a dork.  
  
But then I realized that she did not like me in that way, because of the way she said what he had said. She said it so…like, sarcastically, in a way. She said it like it was the most ridiculous and…somewhat disgusting thing she'd ever heard of in her life. God, I'm so disappointed.  
  
So then, after school, I went home, having a pretty bad day, but it wasn't quite to "Worst Day of my Life" status yet. But then, about an hour after I got home, Lilly comes barging into my room.  
  
Me: Ever heard of knocking?  
  
Lilly: What was that all about?  
  
M: What was what all about?  
  
L: Today, at lunch, when Mia said that Kenny said that you liked her.  
  
M: What about it?  
  
She rolls her eyes like I'm the biggest idiot in the world and then shoves my clothes off my bed to sit down.  
  
L: I mean the look on your face. You looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
I tried my best to pretend that I thought she was on drugs or something.  
  
M: What, you actually think that I like Mia?  
  
L: Uhh………yeah?  
  
I shook my head and turned back to my computer.  
  
M: You're insane, Lilly.  
  
She stomped over and turned off my monitor.  
  
M: Hey!  
  
L: Admit it, Michael! I mean, I didn't think it was true at first, but then I started thinking, and I realized something. You totally like her! The way you look at her like she hangs stars, the way you go prancing around without your shirt when she's around. You hardly ever do that when she's not here! I used to think you just did it to help your ego, but now I realize…you're head over heels for Mia!  
  
I started to protest, but then I realized that there was no way Lilly was going to change her mind. Once she got something like this planted firmly in her head, there was no way she was going to back down from it. So, I just kinda hung my head.  
  
M: Allright, allright…I admit it. I like Mia.  
  
I waited for Lilly's reaction. After a few seconds, she screamed.  
  
L: Oh, this is just WAY too creepy!!! Michael, you have to stop liking her THIS INSTANT!!!  
  
M: *getting angry* Why?  
  
She got up and started pacing around my room.  
  
L: Because first of all, she's my best friend. That is just too weird. That's like my sister and my brother….EW EW EW!!!!  
  
She shook her head, like she'd gotten some disgusting image of me and Mia kissing or something in her head.  
  
Actually, that's not that bad of a picture…  
  
L: Second of all, she doesn't like you!!!  
  
My heart kinda dropped when she said that. I mean, I'd kind of known that she didn't like me, but to have confirmation from her best friend…all of my hopes that I was wrong were officially flushed down the toilet.  
  
M: Lilly, just go away, okay?  
  
She looked surprised, as if she realized that her words might actually have an impact on me, and then she left my room. I banged my head against my keyboard.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
5 REASONS WHY I HATE MY LIFE:  
  
Mia doesn't like me.  
  
Mia doesn't like me.  
  
Mia doesn't like me.  
  
Mia doesn't like me.  
  
Mia doesn't like me. 


	3. Parallel Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot. There, got that out of the way…  
  
Mia Thermpolis- PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
November 10th, Home with Fat Louie  
  
Lord help me, I've been transferred to an alternate universe.  
  
Today was SO WEIRD.  
  
First of all, Kenny acted different around me, but that's understandable. I did just break up with the kid, although I seriously don't see how he didn't see it coming.  
  
Oh wait, this is Kenny. Duh.  
  
So, he actually got switched out of my biology class. Or, I should say, he switched himself out. Into a different teacher's class. Boy, he did that quick. He must have some connections or something. Anyway, so I have a new lab partner-some guy who's always high, and has no clue what's going on. Today, he was playing with the cotton swab, like "God, this thing is amazing."  
  
Yeah, I made sure to keep the matches for the bunson burner away from him.  
  
So that was weird. Then, I go to lunch, expecting everything to be normal. Most of it was. Tina, Shameeka, her boyfriend, the bodyguards, they were all being normal. But not Lilly or Michael. Well, I don't know for sure if Michael was being weird, because he wasn't sitting with us. He went back to sitting with the computer club, which made me really disappointed. I also noticed that Kenny wasn't with them-he was sitting with the Japanese anime club instead.  
  
Anyway, Michael was a few tables over, but I guess I could tell that he looked a little different. His shirt was wrinkled, and it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair that morning. I figured he must've just stayed up late.  
  
I felt really…weird about what had happened with him yesterday. I wasn't sure if I'd done the right thing by pretending the idea of Michael liking me was ridiculous. I mean, what if, heaven forbid, he kind of…likes me, and now he thinks I'm not interested? But on the other hand, it's more likely that he doesn't like me, and I did the right thing. If I had let on that I didn't mind the idea of him liking me and he didn't, and said that in front of all of our friends, I would be mortified.  
  
Okay, I'm confusing myself.  
  
Anyway, Lilly was acting the weirdest out of all of them. She kept giving me this weird look, and every now and then, she'd look over at Michael. And she hardly said a word the entire lunch period.  
  
Very, very uncharacteristic for Lilly.  
  
Oh God…what if she knows that I like Michael?  
  
No, she can't. That's not possible. I haven't told anyone, there's no way that she knows that I like him.  
  
Anyway, so then, in G&T, I had gotten my Algebra test back-a C, thank you very much!!- and I was ecstatic, and I wanted to tell Michael, so I came up to him by his computer.  
  
Me: Hey, Michael, guess what.  
  
Michael: What?  
  
He barely looked up from his computer. I pulled up a chair beside him.  
  
M: I got my Algebra test back today. Guess what I got.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
M: I got a C! Isn't that great? It's the best that I've ever gotten on an Algebra test!!  
  
MM: That's great, Thermopolis.  
  
Once again, he didn't even look at me. Plus, he hasn't called me Thermopolis since…well, for a long time. I used to think it was cool when he called me that, because it was a cute nickname…or something. But then, once we became better friends, he started calling me Mia, and that was much better. Now that he's back to Thermopolis, it's…weird. Like he doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore.  
  
I really hope that's not the case.  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 10th  
  
Well, today was pretty bad too. I was trying my best to make myself stop liking Mia, but she was making it really hard. Just…her being there, and being beautiful, and wonderful, and nice, and smart, and funny…  
  
So it was bad enough that she was just there, but when she came and sat next to me, it was even worse. I could smell her shampoo-that familiar fruity scent that I'd grown to love when I'd slow danced with her at the dance- and I was in constantly in a state of hyper-awareness of her. I always knew exactly how far her knee was from mine, how far her hand on the desk was from my hand on the mouse. I had to force myself to stare at the computer screen so I wouldn't melt when I saw her smile.  
  
This is going to be hard, but I've got to make myself stop liking her. If I don't, I'll go crazy.  
  
Lilly was right. It would just be too weird if Mia and I were ever together. And if we ever broke up, Lilly would be mad at me for breaking her best friend's heart, or mad at Mia for being cruel to her brother. Plus, I'm a senior, and she's a freshman, so that would be kinda weird for me…  
  
Oh, yeah, and the whole princess thing might be a factor… 


	4. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot. Except Taryn Bloom. I own her.  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
November 11-G&T  
  
Well, I guess I didn't realize that I dumped Kenny right before the fall dance. Shoot. At least if I were still with Kenny, I could go and ignore him all night, and dance with Michael instead. (Man, I have gotten cruel since Kenny asked me out!!) I guess I'll have to go stag.  
  
Wait, I can hear Michael talking. I'm going to eavesdrop for a minute. He's talking with Lilly.  
  
Oh my God. Maybe I won't go to the dance at all! Listen to what I just heard:  
  
Lilly: So…did you find a date to the dance?  
  
Michael: Unfortunately.  
  
L: What does that mean?  
  
MM: Well, I had planned on asking…that person…to the dance, but since you "forbid" me from liking her, I can't.  
  
L: Oh, shut up. It is not even my fault. You know it would be weird for you to date one of my friends.  
  
Okay, at this point, I was hyperventilating.  
  
L: Not to mention the fact that she does have a guy who's head over heels in love with her, and would be heartbroken if you dated her…  
  
MM: I know, I know, just be quiet.  
  
L: So…who are you taking to the dance?  
  
MM: That girl from my calc class.  
  
L: Who's that?  
  
MM: Taryn Bloom  
  
I stopped listening at this point.  
  
Okay, first of all, that whole "liking Lilly's friend thing"…I have to figure out who they were talking about! One of Lilly's friends with a guy who's head over heels for her…  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Shameeka!!!!  
  
That has to be it. I mean, Tina broke up with that guy she was seeing from a different school, and I broke up with Kenny, and I've never seen Michael with any of Lilly's other friends.  
  
I can't believe he likes Shameeka.  
  
Well, I guess it's not ridiculous, seeing as how Shameeka is tall, but not freakishly so, like I am, and she's pretty, unlike me, and she has breasts, definitely unlike me. And I guess the whole "she's got a boyfriend, you can't have her thing." You always want the things you can't have.  
  
God, that's like my mantra.  
  
So, he likes Shameeka. Hmmm. Suddenly I'm incredibly jealous of her. But she would never go out with him. He's not her type. Her boyfriend is her type-buff, killer smile, a slacker in school. No offense to her boyfriend, but he's kind of a slouch in the academics department.  
  
And Lilly "forbade" Michael from liking her. That's totally Lilly. But for Michael to just accept it…that's kind of weird. I would've thought he would've stood up to her. Well, maybe he doesn't really like her that much, he just thinks she's hot or something.  
  
Moving on…Taryn Bloom!!! God, I can't believe he's going to the dance with her. What could he possibly see in her?  
  
Well, that's not being fair. To be completely honest, she's perfect. She's skinny, pretty, smart, with the perfect sized breasts for her body, perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect teeth, perfect…everything. You get the idea. Plus, she's really really nice. You know…so you really want to hate her, I mean, REALLY want to hate her, but you can't, because she's so freaking nice. It makes you wonder if she has any flaws whatsoever. I mean, even her NAME is perfect-Taryn Bloom. It sounds like a flower or…a…plant or…something. ??  
  
And now she's going to the dance with him.  
  
I think that's one school event that I can skip.  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 11  
  
I'm going to the dance with Taryn Bloom. She asked me. I said yes.  
  
I wanted to go with Mia.  
  
Enough said. 


	5. The big ol' ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Taryn Bloom. She's mine.  
  
A/N: I know I keep updating this a lot. I'm just really really bored. And I haven't had any homework lately, so…I've been writing a chapter a day, sometimes more. Anyway, it might be boring over the next few entries, but it will have a very climactic ending, I promise.  
  
  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!  
  
November 12, Home after princess lessons  
  
Well, Grandmere dropped the bomb today.  
  
On November 23, there's going to be a big ol' ball in Genovia, introducing me as their long lost princess, and heir to the throne, although I made sure that Grandmere made everyone know that I wouldn't be moving there until I finished high school, since that was what we agreed to in the Renaldo-Thermopolis Comprimise.  
  
Anyway, I have to spend my Thanksgiving break there. Luckily, since it's the day after Thanksgiving, Mom and Mr. Gianini are going to come out with me, and we're going to have Thanksgiving dinner with my dad.  
  
There is a downside, though. I mean, aside from it being a ball, and me being freaked out and everything, and worried about manners and etiquette and all that good stuff…  
  
Grandmere said that I have to have an escort-an ACCEPTABLE escort, which means that Grandmere has to approve. And if I can't find an acceptable escort for myself, she's going to make me go with the prime minister's son- Edward. (I've seen pictures-they're not good. And he tucks his sweater into his pants, like Boris Pelkowski!! Gag me.) That's the bad thing.  
  
So, of course, who's the first person I think of?  
  
Michael Moscovitz, of course.  
  
But I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, asking him to come to a uber-fancy ball in Genovia, over a holiday break, just to go as my escort…as friends?? It seems like that would be going way out of his way. I know I wouldn't want to do something like that if I wasn't even going as a date with him.  
  
God, there I go, confusing myself again.  
  
Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to find an "acceptable escort." I just might have to go with Edward. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad…as long as he doesn't think that this makes us a couple or something.  
  
So, well, we're leaving on November 19th, which is the first day of my week- long Thanksgiving break.  
  
Isn't it great the way this is planned so perfectly so that I won't miss any school?  
  
Anyway, Grandmere and I spent the rest of princess lesson time discussing my dress. It has to be even better than the other dresses she has picked out for me-for the Cultural Diversity Dance, and for my mother's "wedding." This dress has to be phenomenal. Although, I don't see how it can be phenomenal without me shrinking a few inches, growing breasts, becoming pretty and getting better hair, so it's not shaped like a yield sign anymore. Anyway, she was showing me all these pictures of dresses, talking about which parts of them she liked and which she didn't. Of course we're not buying a dress or anything. Oh, no. Heaven forbid. She's making sure to get a designer original. After talking about it for an hour, all she decided was that she wants the color to be red-the main color of the Genovian flag. But that was practically a given.  
  
I saw Taryn in the hallway with Michael today. They were talking, laughing…obviously flirting. Arrgghhh…  
  
To Do  
  
Finish bio project  
  
Buy cat food  
  
Tell Lilly about the trip.  
  
STOP THINKING ABOUT MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!!!!!  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 12  
  
Well, I think Taryn likes me. I mean, I kinda knew when she asked me to the dance, but I couldn't help but hope that she was only asking me to go as friends. It was kind of nice talking to her though. She's pretty smart-she wants to go to NYU. And she's a senior, which is probably a little better than if I went out with Mia. Anyway, Taryn is in a few of my classes-calc, enriched physics, and government. We had talked a little before she asked me out, although we weren't really friends.  
  
I don't know what I'm babbling about. I'm just bored. I hope Mia goes to the dance. Then I can talk to her. I know going with Taryn won't be completely boring, though. We have a lot in common. She's pretty good at carrying on a conversation.  
  
I want to dance with Mia though. I really hope she comes.  
  
I love dancing with Mia.  
  
She puts her hand on my shoulders, and…  
  
No, I'm stopping right there.  
  
I am not going to talk about Mia anymore.  
  
To Do:  
  
Research for government paper  
  
Walk Pavlov  
  
Buy a nice shirt for dance  
  
Remind Lilly to help me pick out a corsage.  
  
STOP THINKING ABOUT MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. someone to have fun with

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Taryn.  
  
Mia Thermpolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!  
  
November 13  
  
Today I told everyone at the lunch table about the Genovian ball, and my trip. And about my "acceptable" escort.  
  
"So, who are you going to take about your escort?" Lilly asked me. I shrugged, and played with my spaghetti with my fork.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, who would want to go all the way to Genovia with me? And besides, I don't know who I would ask. I'm not really friends with any guys, besides your brother," I pointed out. She muttered something, but I couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Hmmm. I wonder what that was about anyway. Well, whatever.  
  
"Well, I think I'm just going to have Edward be my escort," I said.  
  
"Who's Edward?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he's the son of the Genovian prime minister," I said.  
  
"Is he cute?" Shameeka asked. I scrunched up my nose.  
  
"No. I've seen pictures of him before. He's like a mix of Boris Pelkowski and…and…a dog. I don't know. He's really geeky," I said pathetically.  
  
Then the bell rang, and we all left.  
  
School has been kind of boring lately. Nothing has happened.  
  
I'm actually kind of looking forward to this ball thing. Maybe it won't be so bad. After all, I'll get an opportunity to get away from New York for awhile. I love New York, but sometimes I wish I could just get somewhere out in the open…somewhere where you didn't have neighbors for a mile around you. It'll be nice to have a break from school, and…everything.  
  
And by everything, of course, I mean Michael.  
  
The dance is in 3 days. I told Lilly I wasn't going, and she said that Boris was flying home to see family that week, and that she would stay home with me. So, we're going to sleep over at her house and rent some movies, and order Chinese. That sounds like it might be fun.  
  
Listen to me! God, I'm depressing.  
  
I seriously don't know why I continue this journal. To read it when I'm an adult, probably as the princess of a small European country, and remember how much my life SUCKED?!?!  
  
Wow, that sounds like fun.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot…something weird happened with Kenny today. I was sitting innocently at lunch, sneaking glances at Michael, as usual, when he comes up and asks me if he can talk with me. I'm like, "Sure," but I'm kind of hesitant, like maybe he'll take me to a back room and try to kill me or something. He just took me out into the hallway and said "Look, Mia, I don't want to hurt you, and I know it's only been a few days since we broke up, but do you think you could set me up with Tina Hakim-Baba?"  
  
Ummm, what?  
  
First of all, we did not "break up!" I dumped HIM. HE'S the one who's hung up on ME, not the other way around! Why is he acting like I'm so emotionally fragile?  
  
Second, TINA?!?! He actually wants me to set him up with Tina? She is NOT his type. He needs someone…well, someone more like me.  
  
WHOA…  
  
Did I actually just say that?  
  
No, I didn't mean it. I just meant that…okay, I admit it…I'm jealous. Not because I want Kenny, but because, well…it was nice to be wanted. You know? And I always had Kenny as, like, a back-up, just in case…  
  
Oh, God, that is so CRUEL of me!!!!  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 13  
  
Taryn asked me if I wanted to get together at the library and research stuff for our government projects. I said yes, even though I didn't really want to. I don't like working on serious projects with other people. Oh well. So I went. It was okay. Afterwards, I walked her home, and I could tell she wanted me to kiss her. I just couldn't, though. So I just kissed her cheek. I know she was disappointed, though. It's interesting…all of these years, I wanted a girlfriend. I told myself that I didn't really need to be "in love" with a girl, I just wanted someone to have fun with. And now, I have Taryn, who I know I could have fun with, and I can't stop thinking about…  
  
You-know-who.  
  
Anyway, I wrote a song when I got home.  
  
Pretending I don't care  
  
About you  
  
Pretending to care  
  
About her  
  
You don't understand  
  
The hell I'm going through  
  
Because she's in my arms  
  
And not you.  
  
I miss you,  
  
Did you know?  
  
I need you,  
  
Did you realize?  
  
I love you,  
  
And you don't know  
  
Can't you see  
  
Right through this act of mine?  
  
Or am I fooling no one but you?  
  
Everyday I wake up  
  
With your smile dancing through my mind  
  
And your laugh filling my heart  
  
You've touched me in every possible way  
  
And you don't even know  
  
The one person  
  
Who I thought could tell  
  
Is falling for my lies…  
  
I miss you,  
  
Did you know?  
  
I need you,  
  
Did you realize?  
  
I love you  
  
And you don't know  
  
Can't you see  
  
Right through this act of mine?  
  
Or am I fooling no one but you?  
  
So that makes…4 songs about her. That's pretty pathetic. I'm still surprised she didn't figure it out after I sang "Tall Drink of Water" for her. That song couldn't describe her more if it actually had her name in it. 


	7. Quick Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey, everybody…I just wanted to thank everybody for the great reviews…especially InfinityKat and Anastasia, since they keep coming back…hehe!!! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm trying to write more, but I'm having a bit of writer's block, so it might take awhile. Also, I wrote a very serious, dramatic short story called Coming Home that I would like some reviews on, seeing as how the only person who reviewed was my best friend…lol. Anyway, it'd be really nice if y'all could tell me what you think of my more serious writing. Thanks everybody!!!!! 


	8. You-know-who

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Taryn. The rest of the character belong to Meg Cabot, etc.  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
November 14  
  
My mom's getting really big. I mean it. She's got this bump. I guess it's kinda cute. And it is cute the way her and Mr. Gianini act around each other. I've never seen my mom act like that before-act like she's in love. It's very cute. Sometimes Mr. Gianini will come home and give her flowers for no reason. Or when Mom is talking about how she feels so fat, Mr. Gianini will tell her she's beautiful. Just little stuff like that. Of course, it still grosses me out that my mom is dating my algebra teacher, but I guess I can live with it. Anyway, the disappointing thing is that the principal found out, and she switched my class! So now I'm with some old chick, Ms. Adams, who SERIOUSLY needs a Tic Tac. She's also not as good as a teacher as Mr. Gianini was. I guess I didn't realize how lucky I was that he was my teacher until he wasn't my teacher anymore. But it's okay. Because everyday in class, I take the notes and listen, even though I don't get it, and then at night, after dinner, Mr. Gianini spends about half an hour with me, explaining more thoroughly what Ms. Adams was trying to explain. Then I sort of get it. Well, I get it more than I did with Ms. Adams.  
  
I suppose since Mr. Gianini and my mom are married now, and he's not my teacher anymore, I could start calling him something else. He told me once that all of his friends call him G. I could do that. Ha, that's kinda funny. G. Maybe I will call him that. That's good. Because it's not Dad, which I do not want to call him, Stepdad is too long, and I don't want to call him by his first name, because he WAS my teacher at one point, and it would still be kind of weird. So I'll call him G. Yeah. I like that.  
  
Hey, look at that. I got through one entire journal entry without mentioning you-know-who. Well, it's a small one, but still. It is an entire entry. I'm rather proud of myself.  
  
Except that I just mentioned him. Crap.  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 14  
  
Okay, this is getting out of control. Taryn is acting like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, just because I kissed her on the cheek. Today, I was standing in the hall outside of calc, talking with Gretchen, a girl from my government class. We're just friends, and we were just talking about gov, our projects, our teacher, etc. And then Taryn comes stomping down the hall, grabs my arms and says "What do you think you're doing, Michael Moscovitz?" I just kinda stood there, at a loss for words.  
  
"Ummm…talking to Gretchen?" I said, wondering why she had used my full name. Her face turned bright red and got all twisted up.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" she hissed. Before I could ask her what I was doing wrong, she ran down the hall into the ladies room. I looked over at Gretchen blankly.  
  
"Uhhh…do you know what just happened?" I asked her. "Cause I sure as hell don't." She bit her lip.  
  
"Are you going out with her?" she asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're going to the dance together, but I thought we were just going as friends," I explained. Gretchen nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Taryn can be very possessive. It's one bad trait that people usually don't see. I'll go talk to her. I'll just tell her that we were just talking about class and there's nothing going on between you and me," she said before going down the hall to the bathroom. I just nodded and then went into my classroom, still pretty shocked.  
  
So…Taryn the magnificent has a bad trait. Thank God. I was starting to wonder when I would find one. Although, this one is pretty big. I mean, she got this possessive, and we're just going as friends. Imagine what she would be like if we were actually going out! I would never be able to do anything! She would probably get mad at me for talking with Lilly!  
  
Gross.  
  
Forget I said that.  
  
Anyway, she would probably get mad at me for talking to all of my friends who are girls-Gretchen, Blaire, Nikia…  
  
Mia.  
  
I don't think I could not even be friends with her, just for the sake of a girl that I don't even like that much.  
  
God, listen to me! I sound like a girl! Taryn and I are NOT going out, and I will never ask her out, and if she asks me, I'll say no. It will never be escalated to that level.  
  
End of story. 


	9. Delightful Boy

Disclaimer: I own Taryn, the rest belong to Meg Cabot, yada yada yada...OKAY! On with the chapter!!!  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!  
  
November 15, Home after princess lessons  
  
So, it was decided today. My dress. I hate to admit it, but Grandmere was right, about everything. Everything to do with the dress, I mean. It's incredible. The top is fitted, and padded, so it actually looks like I have something there. Anyway, the top is fitted, like I said, and then it flares out at the hips, making it look like I have curves. !!! Curves!! Anyway, the bottom flares out, and there are two layers. The underneath layer is silk, and the top layer is like a sheer, almost lace kind of thing. It's really beautiful. She made me try it on, and I almost didn't recognize myself. From the neck down, I looked like a different person. So, tomorrow, that Paolo guy is coming back to discuss with Grandmere what my hairdo is going to be, and then she gives me Saturday and Sunday off, thank god, to pack and get ready for the trip. We leave Nov 19, a Monday. The flight is at 7:30 AM. (She made sure I knew that I would not have an opportunity to sleep in while I was in  
Genovia, except for maybe Thanksgiving Day, which is the only day she didn't plan anything.) Then, the ball is on the 21^st, and all the rest of the days I have miscellaneous press conferences, interviews, visits to all the major cites, etc. We fly back on the 24^th, which gives me just enough time to do homework on the 25^th and go back to school on the 26^th.  
  
Whew. *gasping for breath*  
  
Geez, when me and mom go on vacations, all we do is sit around. No sightseeing, touristy crap. We take the time to relax. This is most definitely not going to be a relaxing vacation.  
  
Oh, and I told Grandmere that I was going to have Edward be my escort. She was thrilled. She had been worried that I wanted to bring some biker with tattoos on his forehead or something. Haha, that would've been funny. She called up the prime minister as soon as I told her, and arranged for me to meet him on the 20^th. She told me I would love him, that he was "a delightful boy."  
  
Blech.  
  
"Delightful." That's what adults say about people when they don't want you to know that the person is actually completely boring and a total kiss-up. Or worse, a mama's boy. Double blech.  
  
Oh! I almost forgot! Today, during lunch, I was talking to Lilly, and it was...really weird. Here's what we said:  
  
Me: So, we're still on for dance night, right?  
  
Lilly: Oh yeah. I already know what food we're going to order. Oh, and I rented some great old black-and-white romance movies.  
  
M: Sounds like fun.  
  
L: Yep. (She paused.) Y'know, Michael's not going to be there. He'll be at the dance. With Taryn.  
  
I gulped, and put on a "duh" face to cover up.  
  
M: I know.  
  
L: Well, I just wanted to let you know...it'll only be me you'll be hanging out with.  
  
I put down my silverware, wondering what the hell she was getting at.  
  
M: Yeah, I know. Who else would I be hanging out with at your house?  
  
L: Michael.  
  
Now, I dropped my fork completely. Lilly wasn't even looking at me.  
  
M: What are you saying, Lilly?  
  
L: Well, it's just that sometimes...I wonder....if maybe you like Michael more than me.  
  
M: WHAT? Lilly, you're my best friend! You're who I want to hang out with!  
  
She kinda smiled.  
  
L: Really?  
  
M: Of course!  
  
So then she changed the subject. But that was really weird. I mean, Lilly seemed so...so...not her. I mean, usually she is SO confident of herself that it can get annoying...but she seemed really unsure. It freaked me out to see her like that.  
  
I hope she doesn't know.  
  
No, she doesn't. There's no way! I've never told anybody. So unless she started reading this diary, there's no way.  
  
Hmmm, maybe I should start being more careful with this...  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 15  
  
So, I talked to Taryn today.  
  
The weirdo.  
  
I told her that I thought it would be better if we didn't go to the dance together, because I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She got a little upset about it, but all in all, it wasn't too bad. Which was surprising.  
  
Anyway, so then I went into calc, and Gretchen asked me if I had "dumped" Taryn, and I said yeah. We got to talking, and then we decided that since she didn't have a date, and I didn't have a date, we should go together. But this time, it was crystal clear that we were only going as friends. In fact, Gretchen has a steady boyfriend, but he would be out of town, and was encouraging her to go with someone else. He seems like a good guy.  
  
Anyway, then I went home, and I overheard Lilly on the phone with Mia. (Okay, so by "overheard" I mean that I picked up an extension. So sue me. She's my sister, I'm supposed to do that kind of thing. It's like a law.) They were talking about the movies they wanted to rent for the night of the dance. I got kind of disappointed. I was really hoping that Mia would go so I could dance with her at least once. But oh well. Not dancing with her will help me get over her.  
  
Or something to that effect. 


	10. It's a Sucky Life...

Disclaimer: I own Taryn and Gretchen, the rest belong to Meg Cabot, etc.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer was being a bitch and not uploading a GODDAMN THING!!! *breathes heavily* okay, just kidding. But seriously, it was annoying. Anyway, most of my other stories are updated too. And if you guys could read some of them and review, I would really really appreciate it. Especially the short story, Coming Home. I'm thinking about entering that into a short story contest for my library, so if you could tell me what you think, I'd be your best friend! No, seriously. I would.  
  
Okay, on with the chapter!!….  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
November 16  
  
Well, another Friday night. Mom and G are going out on a "date" (okay, that I don't get. They're married. They're on like, an eternal date. Why do they need to go out and leave their poor daughter/stepdaughter alone?) Anyway, so I'm all alone tonight. I don't know what I'm going to do. I figure I'll make some tofu burgers for dinner, and then maybe go online. Or I might watch a movie. I think It's A Wonderful Life might be on tonight. For the first time of billions this holiday season.  
  
If they made a movie about my life, it would probably be called "It's a Sucky Life."  
  
No, no, nooo, I don't want to wallow in self-pity tonight. I'm gonna do something good for myself. I'm gonna go get my bath salts and take a nice, long, relaxing bath. I might write later.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
Well, I just got some good news.  
  
Wait, I'll start at the beginning. I took that bath, like I said. I lit some candles and put on my Enya CD. It was all verrrrry relaxxxxing…haha. Anyway, so then, after half an hour in the tub, once my fingers were white and pruny, I put my PJs on and went online. I noticed right away that Michael was online, and after a few minutes he IM-ed me.  
  
CracKing: hey, thermopolis, what's up?  
  
FtLouie: Nothing. Shouldn't you be out with Taryn tonight?  
  
I couldn't help it. I just had to ask.  
  
CracKing: Heck no. I broke off my date with her.  
  
I smiled.  
  
FtLouie: Aww…what a shame. Why?  
  
CracKing: She was just…weird. She saw me talking to Gretchen in the hallway and she freaked out.  
  
I laughed.  
  
FtLouie: Really?  
  
CracKing: Yeah. She was like, "How could you do this to me?"  
  
FtLouie: LOL!! I thought you guys were just friends.  
  
CracKing: Yeah, so did I.  
  
FtLouie: So…are you just going to go to the dance stag?  
  
CracKing: No, me and Gretchen are going together.  
  
The pit in my stomach that had disappeared just minutes before was now back. How could he find someone else to go out with so quickly?  
  
FtLouie: I thought she had a boyfriend.  
  
CracKing: She does, but he'll be out of town, and she wants to go. So we're going as friends. And I'm SURE of that this time!  
  
I let out a breath of air that I hadn't known I was holding.  
  
FtLouie: LoL. Well, have a good time.  
  
CracKing: Thank you. I will. So how come you're not going?  
  
FtLouie: *shrugs* I don't know. I just don't feel like going. But I'm going to hang out with your sister that night.  
  
CracKing: Oh, cool.  
  
FtLouie: so when you come back you'll have to tell me all about it.  
  
CracKing: Sure, sure. Allright, well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
FtLouie: Yup. Tell Lilly hi for me.  
  
CracKing: Sure.  
  
  
  
So then he signed off. I am SO RELIEVED, though! He's not going with anyone! Of course, I'm not going, so it's not like it's THAT important to me. It's just nice to know that he isn't pining after anyone else.  
  
Speaking of which…I wonder whatever happened to that crush he had on Shameeka. Is he over her already? Maybe he didn't really like her that much. Or maybe he does, and he just doesn't show it. That wouldn't be that surprising. He's pretty good at hiding things. Like how he hides from his family that he's such a good guitarist and singer.  
  
I hope he doesn't like her…  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 16  
  
  
  
Well, I just finished talking to Mia online. I told her that I broke it off with Taryn, and that I was going to the dance with Gretchen, and that I was positive that we were just going as friends. I asked her why she wasn't going. I gave her every chance to change her mind so she would decided to come to the dance, so I could dance with her.  
  
She didn't change her mind.  
  
Oh well. She's coming over here, that's good. Maybe I could leave the dance a little early, and come back here when they're still watching movies, and watch with them. That would be nice.  
  
Wait, I'm supposed to be getting over Mia, aren't I?  
  
I keep forgetting that… 


	11. Shocking News

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long!!! This time it wasn't my computer's fault, it was mine. I've been REALLY busy lately…badminton practice just started (yes, badminton is a varsity sport at my school) and I've had a ton of homework lately. But I'll try to write a lot on this story this weekend, maybe even finish it…GASP! Although I'm not quite sure yet how I'm going to end it…anyway, to answer a question…no, I did not make up Kenny. He's in the second book. Mia gets a bunch of emails from someone named Jo-C-Rox or something like that, and she thinks it's Michael, but it turns out to be her lab partner Kenny, and at the end of the book, she starts going out with him. Okay, now that that's over with…here's the next chapter!!!!!  
  
PS okay, I just wanted to say that I use the movie "An Affair to Remember" in this chapter, but I'm not sure if that's the title of the movie that I'm thinking of. The movie that I'm thinking of is when this guy and girl meet on a cruise and fall in love, and they make arrangements to dump their lovers and meet on the top of a building, but on the way there, one of them gets injured (the girl, I think) and so on and so on. If anybody knows if that really IS an Affair to Remember, please let me know! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Here's a special treat…today I'll do the disclaimer like Charlie Brown's teacher…Waah waah waah waah waah waah….ROTFL!!! okay, sorry.  
  
  
  
November 18, Home from Lilly's House  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I've thought I've been shocked before…when Mom and G started dating, or when I found out she was pregnant. But that was nothing compared to this.  
  
Let me start from the beginning…  
  
I went over to Lilly's place around 8, when I was sure that I wouldn't catch Michael leaving as I came in. We went in, and just talked and stuff, and started watching some TV and eating crap food and all that good stuff. We didn't really talk about anything in particular, but we never really stopped talking…you know what I mean? Anyway, that is SO not the point…at about 11:30, we were watching An Affair to Remember, and I was crying…of course. I swear, I cry at every single movie! Unless it's a comedy…AHH! I really have to stop getting off topic! Okay, we were watching the movie, and Michael came in.  
  
"Hey," he said, but Lilly and I immediately shushed him. He took off his tie and sat next to me on the couch, reaching over and taking a handful from the bag of chips that was sitting in my lap. Then, I noticed him looking at me, seeing my crying, so I tried to quickly wipe all the tears off my cheeks. The only problem was that I was crying so uncontrollably that after one brush of my hand it was completely soaked. I swear, I couldn't get myself to stop! He turns away for a second, and when he turns back, he gives me a tissue.  
  
"Thank you," I whisper, feeling more than a little embarrassed as I used that to wipe my face. About ten minutes later, the movie ended and Lilly got up and turned on the lights.  
  
"So…how was the dance?" I asked Michael. He shrugged.  
  
"It was okay…do you always cry like that during movies?" he asked. I could literally feel my cheeks turn red.  
  
"Well, I, uh…"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it sappy?" Lilly said loudly. Michael shrugged, not even looking at Lilly, just at me.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's kind of…sweet," he said. Lilly started going off on some tangent about how I was just a sentimental something-or- other…I don't know, I wasn't really listening. I was just kinda looking at Michael, who was looking at me.  
  
"Hello? Are either of you even listening to me?" Lilly yelled, tearing our eyes away. Michael cleared his throat and then stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, taking off his sport coat as he walked over to his bedroom.  
  
"Night," I said.  
  
"Yeah, night," Lilly said. She watched him go, and once his door closed, she narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting sick of this, Mia. Admit it," she ordered. My heart rate automatically sped up.  
  
"Admit what?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are head over heels for my brother," she said.  
  
I stopped breathing at the moment.  
  
I was sure that she was about to storm over to me and kick my scrawny ass.  
  
"I…you…bu…" I stuttered, unable to form actual words.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Suddenly, I realized that Michael was only a few rooms away.  
  
"Shh, he might hear you," I hissed. She flopped down on the couch and flung an arm over her face dramatically.  
  
"This is so not happening to me," she said. I bit my lip.  
  
"Okay, okay, Lilly, I admit it. I do like Michael. I have for a really long time now." She groaned again. "But it doesn't matter, because I'm never going to act on it, because he doesn't like me. It's just a stupid crush, and it's only a matter of time before I get over it," I explained. She sat up.  
  
"Well, now I have something to tell you," she said. My breath caught.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael likes you too."  
  
Okay, I don't even know what to write here to express the emotions running through me at that moment.  
  
I think this does some explaining…  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah, that works pretty well.  
  
"I figured it out awhile ago and I confronted him about it," Lilly barged on once she realized I was incapable of speech. "He admitted it, and then I freaked out. I told him that it was too weird, that it would be like my brother dating my sister, so I told him to stay away from you and just…stop liking you," she explained. Immediately, I was convinced she was lying to me.  
  
"No, you're lying. Lilly, this isn't a nice thing to do to me," I said, feeling a little disappointed that he didn't really like me.  
  
"No, I'm not lying! Why would I make something like this up? Just to torture myself?" she said, shaking her head. It hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"And you told him to stay away from me?" I asked, getting a little angry at her.  
  
"Well…yeah." Suddenly, it dawned on me.  
  
That's what I'd overheard. Michael didn't like Shameeka, like I'd thought. He liked ME.  
  
ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly I was incredibly angry at Lilly for ruining this chance for me. How dare she do that? Michael and I could have an incredible relationship but she was ruining it just because she thought it would be weird for HER???  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Lilly!" I said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one putting the moves on your brother!"  
  
"I don't HAVE a brother!"  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"Look, Lilly, I'm sorry. That was the reason I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it would make you uncomfortable. But I can't believe you FORBADE Michael from liking me!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I did that!" she yelled back. We both stood there for a moment, angry as hell.  
  
"So we're both sorry!" I yelled.  
  
"So I guess we can just forgive each other!" she yelled back. We looked at each other, then just busted up laughing, falling to the floor in conniptions.  
  
"Seriously, Lilly, I really am sorry that I have feelings for your brother," I said once our laughing had eased up a little.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've ruined your chances with Michael," she said. After that, we hugged and then went to sleep.  
  
Can you believe that?  
  
Well, at least I have some closure now. I know that Michael did like me at one point, but he doesn't anymore. And I'm okay with that.  
  
I guess.  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 18  
  
I am going to kill my sister.  
  
I seriously am.  
  
I've joked about it before, but now I'm dead serious.  
  
I overheard her fighting with Mia last night after I went into my bedroom, so I listened at the door.  
  
She told Mia that I liked her.  
  
AARRGHH, how could she do that?  
  
But it's not like I could go out there and stop her. Mia knows now, and I never want to show my face at school ever again. 


	12. Looking forward to the future...

A/N: Hey, y'all. Kay, first of all, in a previous chapter I said that her flight was leaving at 7:30 AM. Rather than go back and change that, I'm just going to tell you now that I changed her flight to 10:00 AM. Okay? Okay! Oh my god, guys! My last chapter! *tear* Okay, well, I don't particularly like this ending. It's not as great as it seemed in my head. When you guys review, please tell me if you like it. If enough people agree with me that it was kind of boring I might redo this chapter…or I might redo it just for my own piece of mind. Speaking of reviewers, thank you guys so much for reviewing this whole time! Love y'all!!! And please don't just abandon me!!! Please read my other stories! Some of them are a lot better than this one, I promise!!! *giggle* Alright, well, that's all I wanted to say. See y'all later!!!  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long…I decided to replace some of the content of this chapter. It doesn't really change until Mia gets into the limo though. That's all! Thanks for all the great reviews, they really helped me see what was wrong with this chapter, especially from Eyela and di.f. So, let me know if this is any better! Thanks everybody!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Waah waah waah waah waah…you guys get that, right? Cuz I think it's DAMN FUNNY!!!!!  
  
  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
November 19  
  
Well, I'm leaving today for Genovia. Joy. I'm all packed and everything, just waiting for the limo to come. Grandmere is so excited about this trip it's almost sickening. She called yesterday, told me she'd had a whole crapload of clothes made for me that would be "appropriate" for the miscellaneous social gatherings that I'm attending.  
  
God, I'm starting to sound waaayyyy too grown-up.  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz-Online Diary  
  
November 19  
  
I don't know what to do. I honestly don't know what to do.  
  
I talked with Lilly this morning, right after Mia left.  
  
Me: Lilly! I cannot believe you told Mia that I liked her!  
  
Lilly: You were eavesdropping?  
  
M: No, you guys were yelling and I overheard.  
  
L: Oh, excuse me. Cuz that's not eavesdropping at all!  
  
M: Shut up and tell me why you told her.  
  
L: Wait, shouldn't you be happy about this?  
  
M: Happy? HAPPY? Why the hell would I be happy?  
  
She looked at me like I'm the biggest idiot on the planet.  
  
L: Maybe because she likes you back?  
  
I swear, I felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach.  
  
M: What?  
  
L: You didn't know that?  
  
M: NO!  
  
L: Well, she does. (Pauses) Wait, do you still like her?  
  
M: Well…yeah.  
  
  
  
So now I don't know what I'm going to do.  
  
Wait, hold on, Lilly's calling me.  
  
  
  
Mia Thermopolis-PRIVATE DIARY!!!!  
  
Later….  
  
What's taking Grandmere so long? She said she'd be here at 9:30, but it's already a quarter to ten and she's not here yet.  
  
Oh, wait, there's the limo.  
  
  
  
Even Later…  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Today was the most incredible day EVER!!!!!!  
  
Let me start from where my last entry left off…  
  
"C'mon, let's go, we're late," Grandmere said, dragging me along by my elbow. I hurried to keep pace beside her.  
  
"I'm coming, geez. Wait, what about my bags?" I asked.  
  
"The chauffer will get them, of course. The heir to the throne of Genovia does not need to carry her own bags," she said. I rolled my eyes. The backdoor of the limo was open, and as I was leaning over to get in I saw something I did not expect.  
  
Michael!!!!!!!!  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"That's a long story. I'll tell you on the way to the airport, cuz we've got a plane to catch," he said, pulling me into the limo.  
  
WE????!!!!!!  
  
So I get in and see Lilly there too, smiling like an idiot. I sit down next to Michael and Grandmere sits across from us.  
  
"Uhh…somebody mind explaining?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Well, last night I overheard you and Lilly arguing, and I overheard her tell you that I liked you…" Michael said, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"But he didn't hear the whole thing about…you liking him," Lilly said. My heart rate sped up-instinct. She was talking about my crush on Michael in front of Michael, after all. So I just gulped.  
  
"So…we both used to like each other," I said plainly.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but…I STILL like you," he said softly. My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest.  
  
"Y…you do?" I stammered. He nodded, smiling. Then he reached over and took my hand, and it was the most incredible thing in the world! I never knew that holding hands could be so…intimate, almost.  
  
"So when I realized that you both still liked each other, I remembered what you said about an escort," Lilly started, "so I called your grandmother, explained your situation, and asked if maybe Michael could be your escort." I looked over at Grandmere, amazed.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" I said. She beamed.  
  
"Yes, well. The boy was practically on his hands and knees begging. It was pathetic," she said, her face still stony, wiping imaginary lint off her skirt. I smiled. It may not seem like it, but that was an incredible thing to do. I would've thought that she would've immediately turned Lilly down, saying that I already had an escort and it would be rude to cancel on the prime minister's son.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
"And since the Mosco-whatevers are kind of a package, I figured it would be rude not to invite Lilly along also," she finished. I smiled again. I had never thought I really loved her until now. It sounds harsh, but I had always just considered her a force to be reckoned with…not my grandmother, someone who loves me. And though it may not seem like it, this was her way of showing me that. Even though she would probably deny it if you brought it up.  
  
So we had a nice trip to the airport, talking, Michael hanging on my every word and holding my hand the ENTIRE TIME…*gasp* Then we got to the airport, and after Grandmere and Lilly left I was about to get out when Michael pulled me back in.  
  
"What?" I asked. He smiled, then he took his face in my hands and he kissed me.  
  
HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I, MIA THERMOPOLIS, WAS KISSED BY MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was so incredible. I memorized exactly how my lips felt on his, and how his hands held my face, and how I felt weak in the knees…I want to remember that kiss for my whole life.  
  
So now I'm on the plane to Genovia. And surprise surprise…I'm actually kind of looking forward to this trip….. 


End file.
